Limos' Cabin (Cabin 23)
Claiming When Limos claims her children, a gray cloud appears over their head and everyone for a mile can smell and just about taste their favorite food/drink. Description Exterior Limos' Cabin (#23) is a tall building with walls made of wood with dead hedges covering the outer walls. On the outside the Limos Cabin looks like a typical summer camp cabin with beige and brown colored walls. The roof is made of grass, similar to Demeter's Cabin, only the grass is dead and brown. The cabin's immediate surroundings include dead fruit trees and other vegetation as well as a dried up pond that makes you thirsty when you look at it. There is a large, brass number 23 made out of dead tomato vines above the doorway. Interior Inside of the Limos Cabin, there is a large tree that reaches the ceiling, again similar to Demeter Cabin. This tree is fruit in nature, unlike Demeter Cabin's Oak, and, despite it's dead appearance, it grows the favorite fruits of anyone who touches it, but it refuses to let anyone but the children of Limos pick from it. There are a few bunks surrounding the base of the tree where the campers sleep. The beds are made of soft grass with with silk sheets. A thin river runs through the dead tree branches magically and pools at the base of said tree. The river appears clear and taste and smells like a person's favorite drink, similar to the effects of nectar. Known Occupants * Paris Troy Caverly (Couselor) Abilities Demigod's Powers * Famine Inducement: Children of Limos can cause famine on any scale, depending on their skills. ** They can control animals, like locusts, to destroy crops. ** They can cause dehydration to people or cause droughts. ** They can induce gluttony. ** They can make crops wilt. ** They can make soil unusable to plant crops. ** They can induce rot on food. ** They can starve others to death. * They can curse edible objects/liquids to not satisfy hunger/thirst. * Illusions: '''Children of Limos can create selective illusions. ** They can create illusions of famine. ** They can create illusions of an individual's favorite food/drink that disappears when they get to close. *** Similar to Tantalus's punishment. * They can tell when a person/animal is hungry and/or thirsty. Legacy's Powers Characteristics * They tend to have a resistance to feelings of hunger and/or thirst. * They tend to have inadequate eating practices. ** Sometimes they gain eating disorders. *** Ex. Anorexia Nervosa, Bulimia Nervosa, ect. * They lose their appetites rather quickly * They crave certain foods and drinks more than others. * They tend to have slim/skinny and lithe builds. * They are always at odds with children of Demeter and often fight with them. Magic Items * '''Harpe: Paris Troy Caverly's sword. It once belonged to Zeus's son, Perseus, and was said to have been the sword/sickle that Kronos used to dispose of his own father. Trivia Category:Cabins Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Children of Limos